


It's Not Water

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week, Drinking, Drunk Len, Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like you could use a drink," was all that Snart said as a way of an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [不是白水/It's Not Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844570) by [BasilQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilQ/pseuds/BasilQ)



"...Look, it's not my fault you wanted to down the whole bottle," Barry sighed at Snart, who was cursing at him and telling him to keep his voice down, while pulling the covers over himself once again.

Barry hadn't expected him to be such a child just because the man had a terrible hangover. Not his fault, like he said. It had been Snart who had wanted to drink with him, after all.

"Shut the blinds when you're still here," Barry heard him murmur from under the covers after a moment. He rolled his eyes at the man but did just that, not really feeling like making him more cranky. And it was pretty bright outside.

Barry had to admit that not being able to get a hangover was a blessing, though he still kind of missed the ability to get drunk. Which made him realize that seeing Cold like this, not so collected as usual, was completely new to him.

With a little bit of hesitation, he ended up into the small kitchen next to the bedroom, and after a few seconds of rummaging, found what he needed. Making as little noise as possible, Barry placed a glass of cold water and a couple of aspirins on the nightstand.

He heard a mumble of distorted words from Snart when he was about to leave, only to hear the doorbell going off.

\--

They had ended up in the same bar last night, a coincidence that had surprised the both of them. All Barry had wanted was some peace and quiet in a not-so-well-known bar, without his friends and family breathing down on his neck. Seeing Leonard Snart in the said bar was not what he had expected, and the same could be said about him by the look he got from the man.

Wondering for a moment what he should do, Barry decided in the end to ignore Snart and stay away from the bar counter, taking a seat from a small table instead. It didn't take long for him to have company, though.

Barry held back a sigh when Cold moved to his table and took a seat opposite him, studying him for a moment before calling the bartender over like he owned the place and ordered drinks for them.

"You look like you could use a drink," was all that Snart said as a way of an explanation.

Barry lifted a brow at the other's tone. "I look that desperate?"

He watched how Cold's lips turned into that familiar smirk that he had seen so many times, the man tilting his head like it was an answer. Barry sighed, not really feeling like starting to argue. "Fine, but it's not like I'll get drunk."

"We'll see," Snart hummed as a bottle of vodka was placed on the table with glasses for the both of them. Barry shook his head and decided to give it a try.

\--

"Scarlet," Cold started, and Barry turned to the man who was way more drunk than he had thought. He had dropped his jacket off a while ago, and was now leaning on the table like he was sharing a secret with him."How're you drinkin' like it's goddam' water here?" Snart shook the bottle that wasn't even half-full anymore.

"I told you that I don't get drunk," Barry sighed, receiving a dubious look from the other. "You tellin' me-" the man frowned, "you sure you're not jus' drinkin' water?"

Barry let out a laugh. They were drinking from the same bottle, after all. "I feel the burn, alright, but after that - nothing."

Snart stared at him. "Lemme," he said then as he poured a shot and placed it in front of him, as if Barry hadn't done that himself a moment ago. "It's not water now."

Barry rolled his eyes and downed the shot in one go, licking his lips as he felt the burn that then subsided. "Nothing," he said then, watching how Cold still stared at him. He stayed silent for a while until he let out a breath: "Amazin'." Barry couldn't help but shake his head.

"You've drunk enough yourself," he told Snart then, who frowned at him and said that they were going to finish the bottle.

It wasn't a surprise that when they left the bar, Cold was drunk enough to almost fall on his face. Barry felt a bit bad about the whole thing, even though it had been Snart's own suggestion to drink with him. Which was why he asked the man for a place where he could take him, since Snart was definitely not able to get home on his own.

He was surprised that the man actually told him an address, even more so when he arrived at the said address with him and it wasn't a run-down safe house that he had expected but an actual apartment.

"You live here?" Barry asked in amazement, Cold humming at him, already almost asleep as Barry carried him inside, deciding then to put him into bed. It was like caring for a child, really, and Barry chuckled when Snart fell asleep right away.

He felt just as tired as the other looked, but for some reason he didn't dare to leave him alone passed out like that. Drinking together had made him realize that Cold wasn't actually that bad, and that he had actually enjoyed his company.

Which was why he found himself waking up from the couch the next morning, remembering last night before going to check on Snart. A really pissed off, hung-over, Snart.

\--

Barry cursed as the doorbell went off again. He heard Snart cursing under the covers at the noise, which he found hilarious until he remembered that he was supposed to leave somehow.

Realizing that there was no other way than to open the door, he scowled before making his way to the door, turning the frown on his face to a smile as he opened the door, only to come face to face with none other than Lisa Snart.

She stared at him, surprise written all over her face before her expression turned mischievous. "And who are you, then?"

Barry stuttered, trying to come up with something when Lisa grinned at him knowingly, patting his arm and letting herself in. "Wouldn't have thought that Len's new boyfriend would be such a cutie," she winked at him and let her gaze wander, Barry blushing at the attention.

"Did I catch you two at a bad time?"

Barry felt his ears burning when he realized that he hadn't exactly dressed up yet, as he had gotten out of his jeans and shirt last night when it had gotten too hot to sleep.

"No- Not really," he mumbled then, and Lisa smirked. "Where's Len, though? Still waiting for you in the bedroom?"

Barry was sure that he couldn't get redder than he already was. His whole face was burning. "He has a hangover, actually," he said then, and Lisa let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this," she cheered as she started to make her way to the bedroom.

Barry groaned and decided to take the time to dress up as he heard Cold cursing at his sister, followed then with a silence until he heard Lisa's overly sweet voice again, until she was calling him over, using his name that he didn't remember mentioning to her.

When he was at the bedroom's door, Lisa smiled at him and told him to look after his brother, telling him that she had to go.

"I'm leaving him into your capable hands, Barry," she winked as she closed the door behind her, Barry turning to stare at Cold, who was now smirking at him as they heard how Lisa locked the front door after her.

Barry couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What did you tell her?" he asked slowly. Snart tilted his head and blinked. "Nothing that you didn't already."

There was a smirk on the man's face that made him uncomfortable probably for the first time. Cold's eyes were full of amusement when he opened his mouth and asked: "So, we're apparently dating now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just wanted to write drunk Len for fun and then this happened.
> 
> P.S. Don't down a whole bottle of vodka you might die.
> 
> P.P.S I suck at titles.


End file.
